The Land of Seal
by Sherry Scarlet
Summary: Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Neji datang ke Gunung Shinjao untuk mengungkap misteri tanah Tersegel. Di sana, mereka harus berhadapan dengan Hanon dan anak buahnya serta Ginousa, Monster Serigala berkepala Singa dan Harimau yang tersegel dalam gua Shinjao 700 tahun yang lalu. Apakah misi khusus ini dapat berhasil dilaksanakan ?
1. Mystery of Land Seal

Malam hari di sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti terlindungi sinar biru. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah segel. Di sana terlihat sebuah bukit dan tanah luas nan kosong yang terletak dibawah bukit itu. Suasana di sana terasa sunyi, sepi, senyap, serta mencekam. Hanya terdengar suara dengkiran jangkrik. Namun, mendadak suasana berubah ketika terdengar suara menggelegar, seperti perpaduan antara suara singa dan harimau. Suara itu terdengar dari arah gua di bukit tersebut. Burung – burung berhamburan terbang.

" Kak…kak… " suara gagak terdengar riuh. Tidak jauh dari gua itu, terdengar suara manusia di sekitar tanah luas yang tersegel. Suaranya terdengar menyedihkan dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

" Tolong aku… " suaranya terdengar memelas, pelan, dan menyedihkan.

" Keluarkan kami dari sini….. "

" Aku mohon…. Tolong aku….huhuhu….. " Seorang pria dengan senyum liciknya mengarahkan tangannya ke depan. Setelah mengeluarkan jutsunya, muncul sinar warna merah dan sinar itu menyesap ke arah depannya. Terdengar teriakkan dari suara – suara tadi.

" Aaaaaaaa…. ! " dan suara – suara itupun lenyap.

" Jangan pernah berharap kalian bisa bebas dari segelku ini ! " ia tertawa menggelegar. Di belakangnya terdapat beratus – ratus missing-nin berdiri tegap tanpa ada gerakan sedikitpun.

" Sebentar lagi Ginousa akan segera keluar dari neraka yang mengurungnya selama 700 tahun dengan kinjutsu milik gadis itu. Huahahahaha….. Tunggulah sebentar lagi ! " Pria itu tertawa lagi. Muncul halilintar menyambar – nyambar saling bersahutan. Suasana semakin mencekam dan sunyi.

The Land Seal

Disclaimer : This is Masashi Kishimoto's mind. I only lend his Characters Story, ok !

Genre : Adventure/Friendship

Warning : OC+GAJE+ABSURDxGAK BANGED = ?

Don't Like Don't Read ! tetapi please read and review n_n

Kembali pada Bukit dan tanah luas nan kosong yang sebenarnya berpenghuni karena pengaruh segel sehingga membuat para penduduk dan bangunan rumah tidak terlihat. Di balik semak – semak, ada seorang pria yang merupakan salah satu penduduk desa Konoha melihat semua kejadian di depan matanya, sebut saja Koichiro. Ia hendak pergi ke desa seberang untuk membeli bawang prei dan tidak sengaja melewati tempat ini. Ia bergidik ngeri dan segera kabur dari tempat itu untuk kembali ke desanya. Ia lari pontang panting dan tidak menggubris apakah ia sudah mendapat bawang prei yang ia perlukan atau belum. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana agar nyawanya masih tetap berada di raganya alias bagaimana caranya agar ia selamat sampai desa dan memberitaahu hal ini pada orang – orang di Konoha.

Pagi harinya di warung Ichiraku ada Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Sai, dan Ino yang sedang makan ramen-sekadar pengganti sarapan pagi.

" Ah, kenyanngnya " kata Naruto tersenyum senang. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal.

" Huh, kalau kau sampai sakit perut, baru tahu rasa kau ! " gerutu Sakura kesal.

" Tidak akan, mi ramen kan sahabat terbaikku, dia tidak akan mungkin menyakitiku " jawab Naruto semangat.

" -_-' " Ino dan Sakura yang mendengarnya sweatdrop sementara Sai tersenyum palsu dan Neji hanya diam saja.

" Tidak ada misi, latihan terus, membosankan ! " keluh Naruto kesal. Ia melipat tangannya dan yang lain ( kecuali Sai dan Neji ) hanya menghela napas malas.

" Ya, ya, sudah dua bulan ini tidak ada misi. kalau begini teerus, tidak ada uang jajan. Hn… " helaan napas Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino terhenti tatkala terdengar suara tapak kaki seseorang yang terdengar keras.

" Tolong….. tolong… " semua orang yang ada di warung Ichiraku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

" Hey, Koichiro ! " seru Ichiraku. Koichiro menoleh ke arah Ichiraku dan berlari ke arahnya.

" kenapa kau teriak – teriak seperti itu ? " Tanya Ichiraku agak gusar. Karena teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga.

" Aku takut… " jawab Koichiro bergidik ngeri. Naruto dan yang lain heran melihatnya.

" Memangnya ada apa ? apa terjadi sesuatu saat kau pergi ke desa lain ? " Tanya Ichiraku bingung.

" Ya " jawab Koichiro terengah – engah. Dia duduk di pinggir di samping Sai.

" Saat malam hari, aku hendak tidur, tetapi aku mendengar suara aneh. Suara seperti perpaduan suara…. Suara…. mungkin suara singa dan suara harimau. Suaranya terdengar menakutkan. Akupun mencari asal suara itu dan aku berhenti di sebuah tanah luas dan kosong. Tidak ada tumbuhan atau apapun di situ. Tidak jauh dari tanah itu ada sebuah bukit. Aku rasa suara yang aku dengar berasal dari bukit itu. Lalu terdengar seperti suara manusia tetapi sosoknya tidak tampak. Aku rasa itu adalah… hantu…. ? " jelas Koichiro masih bergidik ngeri. Ia terengah – engah dan peluh menetes melewati pipinya.

" Apa ? hantu ? kya….! " Naruto tersentak kaget dan lari terbirit – berit. Ia berputar putar disekitar kedai. Lagi – lagi Sakura dan Ino sweatdrop sementara Sai dan Neji hanya diam saja.

" Tenanglah, kau aman di sini. Jangan takut. " hibur Ichiraku. Koichiro kembali tenang. Napasnya kembali teratur dan ia menghela napas panjang.

" Benarkah itu, paman ? "

" Ya, selain itu, aku melihat seseorang dan di belakangnya ada banyak orang. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka tetapi orang itu berkata kalau yang bernama Ginousa sebentar lagi akan keluar dari neraka yang mengurungnya selama 700 tahun dengan…. Kin…kin… apa ya lupa…intinya kin- "

" Kinjutsu ? " sela Neji. Semua memandang Neji dengan terpana.

" Ya, itu dia, kinjutsu, kinjutsu milik seorang gadis, tetapi tidak tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud. Lalu muncul petir di langit. Lalu aku langsung kabur dan bergegas pulang. Tidak peduli aku yang belum mendapatkan bawang prei yang aku cari. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah bagaimana caranya agar selamat sampai di sini dan menceritakannya pada kalian. "

" Aku rasa ini gawat. Kita harus melapor pada Hokage tentang hal ini " usul Ino.

" Aku setuju " jawab Neji.

" Ayo kita pergi ! paman juga ikut ! " ajak Naruto. Koichiro mengangguk dan mereka berlimapun pergi meninggalkan warung Ichiraku dengan melompat dari atap rumah ke atap rumah lainnya dengan Koichiro digendong Naruto.

Di ruangan Hokage….

" Apa ? " Tsunade terkejut mendengar cerita dari Koichiro.

" Benar, Hokage, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. "

" Di mana kau melihatnya ? "

" Di bukit Shinjao. "

" M-mungkinkah i-itu h-hantu….. " Tanya Naruto terbata - bata saking takutnya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu. " jawab Sakura angkat bahu. Naruto jadi tambah ketakutan.

" Tetapi ngomong – ngomong sinar biru itu apa ? " Tanya Shizune.

" Mungkinkah itu semacam segel ? " tukas Neji angkat bicara.

" Mungkin " jawab Tsunade serius. Kedua jarinya bersilang dengan siku ada di atas meja kerjanya.

" Bagaimana, nona Tsunade ? "

" Baiklah, Naruto, Sakura, dan Neji, kalian bersama Kakashi pergi ke bukit Shinjao, cari tahu masalah ini dan selesaikan ! "

" Baik ! " dan mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan ruang hokage.

" Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. "

" Baiklah, tolong antarkan dia sampai ke gerbang ! "

" Baik ! " kata seorang shinobi. Ia dan Koichiro keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dan sebelum pergi ia membungkuk memberi hormat. Tsunade hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya sebagai balasan dan mereka berduapun pergi. Pintu tertutup kembali dan Tsunade menghela napas lalu memutar kursi putarnya ke arah jendela. Shizune hanya memandang Tsunade dalam diam.

" _Bukit Shinjao " _Tsunade menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela napas.

TBC


	2. Mission to the Land Seal

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, dan Neji, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Di bawah, terlihat lima sosok bayangan bersembunyi di balik semak – semak. Mereka berlima mengangguk dan salah satu pergi meninggalkan rekannya sementara sisanya mengeluarkan jutsu. Ketika menapaki salah satu pohon, pohon yang dipijak Naruto meledak daan Naruto terjatuh. " Kya… ! "

" Naruto ! " Naruto jatuh ke tanah dan berdiri sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Sakura dan yang lain turun mendekati Naruto.

" Kau tidak apa – apa ? " Tanya Kakashi

" Aku tidak apa – apa " jawab Naruto yang masih mengelus kepalanya. Iapun bangkit dan membersihkan belakang celananya yang kotor dengan tangannya.

" Sepertinya di sekitar sini dipasang jebakan " kata Kakashi melihat sekitar.

" Byakugan ! " Neji mengaktifkan Byakugan dan melihat sekitar, hanya ada satu jebakan di sekitar mereka yang tadi dipijak Naruto.

" Hanya ada satu jebakan, yaitu jebakan ranting yang tadi dipijak Naruto. Tidak ada jebakan lagi " jelas Neji mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

" Berhati – hatilah kalian. Jangan sampai lengah ! awasi sekitar kalian ! "

" Baik ! "

" Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan ! " dan mereka mulai meneruskan perjalanan.

The Land Seal

Disclaimer : This is Masashi Kishimoto's mind. I only lend his Characters Story, ok !

Genre : Adventure

Warning : OC+GAJE+ABSURDxGAK BANGRD = ?

Don't Like Don't Read ! tetapi please read and review n_n

Di bukit Shinjao, seorang pria bernama Hanon bersama pengikutnya berjalan menuju tanah kosong yang tersegel. Ia segera membuka segel dengan fuinjutsunya.

" Hachimon Gyokusai ! " seketika muncul cahaya berwarna biru. Segel perlahan terbuka dengan adanya sebuah lubang besar. Hanon dan para pengikutnya masuk ke dalamnya. Tampak sebuah desa sepi dengan mayat para penduduk tergeletak di setiap jalan. Tubuh mereka kurus sehingga tulang – tulangnya tampak terlihat jelas karena kurangnya oksigen dan bahan makanan serta minuman. Ada pula yang masih hidup tetapi bersiap menghadap ajal. Terbukti beberapa diantaranya seperti sesak nafas, terengah - engah, mata memejam-membuka, mata sayu, redup, dan tubuh lemah. Lebih parahnya lagi, tubuh kurus kering sehingga kerangka tubuh terlihat jelas. Sungguh keadaan yang menyedihkan. Hawa di desa ini juga panas karena pengaruh segel. Tidak ada pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di sekitar desa ini karena pohon - pohon tersebut telah musnah. Hanon menyeringai sementara pengikutnya hanya diam. Beberapa diantaranya juga ikut menyeringai menyaksikan fenomena ini.

" Kalian berpencar ! Cari putri itu dan tangkap dia ! " perintah Hanon.

" Baik ! " Para pengikut berpencar. Seorang pria dengan sisa kekuatannya berusaha berdiri. Hanon hanya diam melihat.

" J-jangan h-harap k-kkau bisa m-menem-mukan p-putri K-Kyok-ko ! " jawab pria itu.

" Ohya ? lalu ? " dan salah satu pengikut Hanon datang.

" Maaf, tuan, putri kyoko tidak ada. " lapor salah satu pengikut Hanon.

" Apa ?! " Hanon yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" Ya, sepertinya dia sudah kabur. "

" Bedebah, ! bagaimana bisa ? " erang Hanon kesal.

" Sepertinya ketika tuan membuat segel, dia mencari celah untuk kabur ketika dia tidak berhadapan dengna tuan. "

" Sial ! " gerutu Hanon kesal.

" B-bukank-kah s-sudah k-ku-k-katak-kan, k-kau t-tidak ak-kan p-pern-nah b-bisa men-nemukan p-putri Kyok-ko ?! "

" Sial ! " Hanon mengeluarkan jutsunya dan mengarahkannya pada pria itu. Muncul ledakan dan potongan tubuh pria itu berhamburan jatuh dengan kondisi hangus. Penduduk yang masih hidup ketakutan melihatnya. Bergantian mereka memandang Hanon dan potongan tubuh di depan mereka.

" Ayo, kita pergi ! Nikmatilah saat – saat terakhir kalian hidup sampai maut menjemput kalian. Hahahahahaha….! " Hanon dan pengikutnya pergi meninggalkan desa itu. Desa itu kembali tertutup segel.

********** The Land of Seal **********

Naruto dan yang lain masih menempuh perjalanan menuju bukit Shinjao. Neji masih mengaktifkan byakugannya.

" Bagaimana, Neji ? " tanya Kakashi menoleh ke arah Neji.

" Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. " Kakashi menghela napas dan kembali menghadap depan. Tetapi langkahnya berhenti saat melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka.

" Eh ? ini bukan musim gugur kan ? mengapa bunga Sakura berguguran begini ? dan di sini tidak tumbuh pohon Sakura kan ? " Tanya Sakura heran. Kelopak – kelopak bunga Sakura mendarat di tanah dan lagi – lagi muncul ledakan.

" Jebakan ! menghindar ! " Sakura dan yang lain menghindar. Mereka berdiri di ranting pohon. Pohon pun meledak dan lagi – lagi Naruto dan yang lain menghindar. Neji menggunakan Byakugan penuh dan dia terkejut.

" Apa kau menemukan sesuatu ? "

" Aku melacak sekitar dengan byakugan penuh dan…di mana – mana terdapat kunai peledak dan bom. Kita harus keluar dari sini ! "

" Sial ! " gerutu Naruto kesal.

" Sepertinya jebakan ini dipasang oleh mereka. Rupanya mereka tahu kedatangan kita. Mereka memasang jebakan untuk memperlampat gerak kita agar kita tidak cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan. "

" Ya, dan pastinya mereka bukan shinobi biasa " kata Sakura melipat tangannya.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ! usahakan kita mendarat di areal yang tepat karena jarak antarbom dan kunai peledak tidak berjauhan. Neji, bimbing kami ! "

" Baik ! " Neji mengangguk dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan dibimbing Neji. Selama perjalanan mereka tidak jatuh ke dalam jebakan – jebakan yang terpasang hingga mereka keluar dari hutan.

" Itu bukitnya "

" Ya, aku juga melihat di tanah sekitar bukit itu ada sesuatu yang mengurung. Warnanya biru "

" Itu adalah segel " jawab sebuah suara. Kakashi dan yang lain menoleh. Mereka terkejut melihat seorang anak kecil berambut scarlet menghampiri mereka.

" Apa ? " Naruto dan yang lain terkejut.

" Ya, desa kami disegel selama tiga bulan. Beruntung aku berhasil kabur, kalau tidak…aku bisa mati. " jawab anak itu sedih. Ia menunduk dan berusaha menahan air matanya tetapi tidak bisa. Alhasil ia menangis sesenggukan. Naruto dan Sakura repot melihatnya sementara yang lain hanya diam.

" Oh, jadi itu desamu ? Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " Tanya Naruto antusias.

" Desa kami adalah desa yang belum bernama karena desa ini baru dibangun dua bulan yang lalu. Saat diskusi mengenai pendirian dan peresmian desa, tiba – tiba datang seseorang dan para pengikutnya menyerang desa kami. Banyak penduduk yang mati ataupun kabur. Mereka berniat memburuku karena aku memiliki Kinjutsu yang dapat membuka segel Ginousa, di puncak bukit itu. " tunjuk Kyoko. Semua menatap arah telunjuk Kyoko.

" Lalu desa kami di segel agar orang – orang tidak melawan, kabur, atau berusaha melindungiku. Aku sangat khawatir pada mereka. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Terakhir ku lihat sebelum di segel, masih terdapat pohon buah, sawah, kebun sayur, dan air yang cukup tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah semua itu masih ada atau tidak mengingat desa ini disegel sehingga cahaya matahari sulit untuk menembus segel. Aku ingin membebaskan mereka tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. " Kyoko kembali menangis. Ia merasa putus asa.

" Ngomong – ngomong siapa Ginousa ? " Tanya Neji.

" Ginousa adalah monster serigala kegelapan berkepala harimau dan singa yang telah lama tersegel selama 700 tahun. Ya, aku dan para penduduk tahu dari kelompok orang itu ketika mereka datang ke desa kami. Selama ini kami tidak pernah mengetahui dan mendegar keberadaan Ginousa. Jika sampai Ginousa lepas dari gua yang tersegel di bukit shinjao, dunia ini akan hancur. " jelas Kyoko masih dengan raut wajah sedih.

" Ti-tidak mungkin ! " Naruto tersentak kaget, begitupula Sakura.

" Jika sampai kinjutsuku keluar dari tubuhku secara paksa maka aku akan mati. "

" Memangnya siapa kau ? "

" Aku adalah seorang putri klan Tsukiro, pewaris utama desaku yang tersegel. Namaku Kyoko Tsukiro "

" Oh begitu. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, ini Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, dan ini guru Kakashi Hatake. Kami berasal dari desa Konoha. " Naruto dan yang lain juga memperkenalkan diri.

" Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian . Lalu, mengapa kalian ada di sini ? "

" Salah satu penduduk desa kami melihat seseorang dan pengikutnya hendak membangkitkan Ginousa dengan kinjutsu seorang anak kecil. Lalu dia menceritakan kepada kami dan hokage memerintahkan kami untuk mencari tahu masalah ini dan mengatasinya, walaupun tidak ada permintaan khusus "

" Benarkah kalian akan membantuku ? terima kasih…. " Kyoko berlari memeluk Naruto . Raut wajahnya berubah ceria. Blush. Wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kesal.

" Y-ya, s-sama - sam-ma " jawab Naruto gugup. Kyoko melepas pelukannya. Wajah Naruto tidak memerah lagi.

TBC

Maaf lagi - lagi edit. Ini saya edit lagi dan langsung publish ( chapter 1 dan chapter 2 ). Sisanya menyusul dengan cerita yang sedikit diedit juga.


End file.
